


daca ne-am ucide unul pe altul

by Noximilien



Category: Povestea lui Harap Alb, ion creanga
Genre: BIG ASS WARNING, BIIIIIG ASS WARNING, Dominant Span, Dubious Consent, E CIUDAT E DUBIOS RAU CONSENTUL ASTA DAR HA CONSENTUIESTE!!, I FUCKING WARNED Y ALL, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Parallel Universes, S M U T, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Submisive Harap Alb, VERY DUBIOUS RELATIONSHIP, basm, cough let's go, passionate kissing A LOT, romania - Freeform, slight daddy kink but more of a master one
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien
Summary: Un vrajitor mult prea puternic. Un portal spre o alta dimensiune. Un barbat cu un plan.O decapitare ce nu s-a intamplat. O relatie ce s-a schimbat. Un baiat ce in secret a sperat.Ce s-ar fi intamplat daca Spanul nu l-ar fi decapitat pe Harap Alb in finalul basmului, ci siesi s-ar fi predat? Ce s-ar fi intamplat daca spre realitatea noastra o cheie ar fi procurat, o cheie ce l-ar lasa pe feciorul de Crai a adora?Ce s-ar fi intamplat daca Spanul si Harap Alb ar fi horny si unhinged?Ceva ce n-ar fi trebuit sa vada niciodata lumina zilei. Read at your own risk.***BIG. WARNING. ONCE AGAIN. SUNT O GRAMADA DE KINK-URI PE AICI, CONSENT-UL E CEL PUTIN DUBIOS, SI SINCER PE MINE M-A DERANJAT TERIBIL SA O SCRIU. STIU CA O SA VA DERANJEZE SA O CITITI, MA ASTEPT SA MA FACETI CU OUA SI OTET SI SALATA DE BOEUF IN COMMENTS SI MERIT ASTA.dar e ceea ce vreti. si ce sunt eu daca nu un multumitor de oameni?***Cantecul din titlu este "Daca ne-am ucide unul pe altul" de la FiRMA, o interpretare muzicala in colaborare cu Ana Blandiana, ce a scris textul melodiei intr-o poezie cu acelasi titlu.
Relationships: Fata lui Ros Imparat/ Al Patrulea Zid, Spanul Alb, Spanul/Harap Alb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	daca ne-am ucide unul pe altul

Asa cum se spune din mosi stramosi, mezinul, fost fecior de crai, bun la inima si frumos la chip, a devenit sclavul unui span, manios si crud. Cu numele nou de Harap Alb, tanarul il urma pe stapanul sau oriunde se ducea si negresit il asculta, indiferent ce ii cerea.

Un cerb mandru a murit, iar pielea-i din cristale Harap Alb a dobandit; salati multe el a luat, de la ursul a furat; fiica lui Rosu Imparat cu el a venit, dar in povestea mea, Harap Alb nu a murit...

In acea dupa amiaza luminoasa, Harap Alb i-a adus Spanului cea mai frumoasa fata cunoscuta de pe fata pamantului, dar Spanul doar plesni din buze si il puse pe tanar sa o incuie in castel. Harap Alb nu a ezitat inainte sa o impinga pe fata cea furioasa pe usile palatului, in cel mai inalt turn, si sa o lege cu o franghie abandonata de maini si de picioare.

-Dar nu asa mergea. Trebuie sa te indragostesti de mine, nene, si sa mori, ca sa pot sa te invii si sa ne casatorim.

-Nu stiu despre ce vorbesti, muiere, dar mai bine taci ca sa nu te leg la gura.

-Harap Alb, Harap Alb, ceva e gresit cu povestea asta. Trebuie sa ma scapi, trebuie sa il omori pe Span si sa conducem impreuna peste Imparatia asta.

Harap Alb o privi pentru un moment, apoi isi rupse o bucata camasa si lega materialul in jurul gurii ei.

-Nu l-as sfida pe stapanul meu nici pentru cea mai frumoasa fata din cele sapte zari. Si din pacate, tu nu esti aia, caci ai gura pocita si ochii de foc, si asta te face din om neom.

Fata atunci incerca sa se faca din om pasare si sa scape de legaturile ei, dar nu stia ca franghia nu era abandonata ci fermecata sa o tina cum era pana cand jos i se dadea de altcineva. Harap Alb o privi pe sub sprancenele-i brunete, si apoi se uita pe fereastra la curtea goala a palatului.

Toti curtenii erau in sat pentru a sarbatori ultima Zi a Regelui si faptul ca Spanul va fi incoronat in curand, poate chiar la finalul acestei zile. Trebuie sa o ia de mireasa pe fiica Imparatului Ros, dar pentru un motiv anume il trimisese pe Harap Alb aici cu ea, deci poate se razgandise si o voia pe una dintre fiicele celui Verde pana la urma...

Usa turnului se dadu de perete si fata lui Ros cazu pe o parte in incercarea ei esuata de a se repezi la usa. Spanul intra cu ochii furtunosi si nu era singur, caci in mana tinea de incheietura unui baiat. Adolescentul avea pielea intunecata si ochii infricosati, iar hainele lui si ale Spanului erau imbibate de noroi.

Harap Alb se repezi la Span, aluneca in genunchi in fata sa, fara sa lase frica ce o simtea sa i se vada pe fata. Va trebui sa fie puternic, in cazul in care Spanul avea nevoie de el.

-Ati patit ceva, Stapane? Va pot ajuta?

-Ridica-te, Harape, si tine-l pe omul asta sa nu fuga. Poate sa te joace, deci ai grija... am nevoie de ceva de la el, dar inainte de asta trebuie sa ma schimb de hainele murdare.

Astfel pleca si Harap Alb se repezi pentru a-i strange mainile baiatului infricosat. Nu parea sa sangereze, dar Harap Alb il verifica totusi cu ochii de rani vizibile.

-Ce vrea stapanul meu de la tine? intreba Harap Alb, lasand curiozitatea sa castige.

-Un portal spre o alta dimensiune, si eu sunt singurul ce il poate deschide.

Harap Alb observa din vocea lui subtire exact cat de mic era de fapt baiatul: nu putea sa aiba mai mult de paisprezece-cincisprezece ani, cu ochii inlacrimati si palmele imense. Nu putea fi fost inca maturizat intrutotul, desi il intrecea pe Harap Alb cu jumatate de cap.

-Esti un magician? intreba Harap Alb, iar adolescentul se incrunta.

-Presupun ca da. Adica... fac lucuri pe care nu le pot explica, surorile mele la fel si eu... adica... el m-a prins atunci cand l-am deschis prima data, jur ca nu am vrut, era doar un truc pentru Imparatul Verde...

-Nu o sa il las sa te pedepseasca, a zis Harap Alb, mereu bun la inima. Daca nu incerci sa scapi, nu o sa iti gresesc.

Copilul se uita la el printre suvitele sale lungi de par negru, il privea de parca nu il credea. Harap Alb nu era cu mult mai in varsta ca el, poate cu patru ani mai batran, dar ciudat, nu simtea nimic cand ii vedea ochii vii si miscatori ca serpii prin apa. Nu cum o facea cand il vedea pe Span, ce ii zicea cu vocea sa joasa ce trebuie sa faca pentru a-l satisface in continuare-

Vorbi de lup, si lupul la usa: Spanul intra purtand o combinatie de haine foarte ciudata: pantaloni ce nu erau largi, dar mulati pe corp ca ismenele, de material negru ca ceaunul si o geaca din piele ce nu era de vreun animal cunoscut, neagra si ea, ca un cer din cerneala. Pe sub avea o haina alba, subtire si moale, prin care Harap Alb ii vedea muschii pieptului si ai stomacului, ii vedea usor ca in lumina zilei.

-Am adus niste haine si pentru tine, sclavule, spuse Spanul si ii arunca un sac lui Harap Alb. Eu si Vår o sa mergem la caleasca, si te astept in fata castelului in trei minute. De nu vii, voi pleca fara tine si cand ma voi intoarce iti voi lua capul si l-oi ascunde peste sase munti si sapte vai, de nici macar Dumnezeu nu l-ar gasi.

Pe Harap Alb il trecu un fior pe tot corpul la auzul amenintarii, fior ce se concentra in doua zone: in obrajii sai prima data, obraji ce se inrosira parca rumeniti la protap in timp ce se grabea sa se schimbe, si in vintre, ce ii atarnau grele si il faceau pe baiat mai rusinat ca niciodata.

Observa ca hainele oferite erau tot ceva nou, ce nu mai vazuse inainte: dintr-un material moale, dar tare simultan, usor de indoit si de un albastru spalacit, haina scurta pana la solduri si pantalonii lui se potriveau la culoare. Bluza de dedesupt era acelasi alb imaculat, acelasi material usor ca a Spanului; Harap Alb se simtea putin mandru ca avea onoarea sa poarte aceeasi haina ca stapanul sau. Pe fundul sacului era o bucata de piele, scurta de data asta, ce arata ca un colier de femeie cu un inel larg in mijloc. Reticent, Harap Alb si-l puse in jurul gatului si ii prinse capsa... nu era sigur ca avea voie sa il poarte inca, sau cum trebuia mai exact sa o faca.

Cobori apoi, iar Spanul il baga pe Vår in spatele calestii. Adolescentul era avea mainile legate cu acelasi tip de franghie fermecata cu care era legata si fiica Imparatului Ros. Spanul urca in fata pentru a mana caii si ofta exasperat in directia lui Harap Alb, ce se uita pierdut la caleasca.

-Vino cu mine, sclavule, sa tii capastrul cat timp gandesc.

Harap Alb il urma sus fara o secunda de ezitare, sperand in tot acel timp ca stapanul lui sa zica acele cuvinte. Spanul se uita la el o data, o privire ce dura decenii, si isi baga fara avertisment degetele intre bucata de piele de la gatul lui si gatul lui, simtindu-i pulsul. Zambi scurt, doar dinti si rautate, apoi se intoarse cu ochii la drum si porni.

-De acum nu vei mai astepta sa iti zic ce sa faci, spuse Spanul cu o incruntatura. Cine se astepta ca sa ai un sclav sa fie asa de greu? Mai ales pentru ca faci totul bine, asa ca nu pot sa te pedepsesc niciodata...

Harap Alb era prea concentrat pe prima parte a vorbelor stapanului sau pentru a auzi tonul pervers al Spanului din cea de-a doua. Mare pacat, cand esti un natang calificat.

-V-ati ales un fecior de crai, iar eu imi tin cuvantul, stapane. Nu pot sa va dezamagesc decat daca imi cereti asta.

Crezu pentru un moment ca a intrecut limita si ca Spanul ii va da un cot prietenesc de il va arunca de pe sa. Doar ca gestul nu veni, iar in schimb un sunet ce il facu pe Harap Alb sa simta fiori pe toata sira spinarii fu auzit: rasul de clopot bisericesc al Spanului.

-Poate ai dreptate, sclavule. Dar acum hai sa iti zic altceva: m-am saturat sa iti tot zic reguli. Fa ce crezi ca mi-ar fi mie pe plac, si de imi va placea, atunci te voi recompensa, iar de nu, nu. Asa pot sa testez daca ai invatat ceva de cand suntem impreuna, sau daca ai nevoie de mai multe lectii... unele mai intense.

Pentru o secunde Harap Alb era sigur ca isi va rupe gatul la cat de rapid a incuviintat, iar Spanul facu ceva foarte necaracteristic lui, ceva ce ii opri creierul tanarului pentrimu o secunda. Ii mangaie parul lung si lucios cu o mana, degetele ramanandu-i in crestetul lui o secunda prea mult, simtindu-i scalpul, inainte sa ii ia capastrul din maini. Harap Alb mintea daca zicea ca nu se topea incet, desi nu stia sigur de ce.

-Ce o sa facem cu baiatul, stapane? vru sa stie Harap Alb, caci intreabrea ii rosese limba minute in sir.

-Ne va duce la un portal, si de acolo se va intoarce singur de unde a venit.

-Ah! Dar e doar un baiat...

Spanul se uita la el dintr-o data, luandu-si ochii de la drum, si ii prinse parul lui Harap Alb intr-un pumn. Totusi, tanarul stia ca omul mai in varsta nu strangea sa rupa, ca putea sa isi retraga capul oricand, dar nu vru sa o faca. Il privi in schimb, privi schimonosirea intunecata a chipului sau si inghiti in sec.

-Poate este, dar are o putere imensa, ce ii va veni de hac intr-o zi sau alta. Trebuie sa invete sa aiba mai multa grija cu ea, sa si-o protejeze. Nu il omor pe loc exact de asta: ca sa ii dau posibilitatea sa nu isi repete greseala de a se increde intr-un strain, indiferent de circumstante.

Ii lasa parul atunci, si nu au mai mers mult timp inainte ca Spanul sa traga de hamuri si caii sa se opreasca cu un nechezat. Harap Alb nu mai avea cuvinte: el insusi fusese unul dintre cei care au crezut un strain, iar acum traia pe pielea lui consecintele faptei sale.

Il astepta pe Span sa coboare inainte sa coboare si el, si ii studie forma sinuoasa atunci cand il scotea pe Vår din caleasca. Era fascinant sa il privesti, sa vezi cum trasaturile ii sunt umbrite desi nu are niciun fel de par, cum se misca cu o gratie studiata, cum ii urmaresc ochii tot ce il inconjoara...

Ochii ii erau fix pe el, si Harap Alb rosi si se prefacu ca se uita in jur: erau pe o campie larga, inconjurata de copaci ca intr-un luminis. Parea locul perfect pentru constructia unei case, de nu ar fi fost privelistea din padure a unei pesteri de-abia vizibile. In acea pestera intra Vår, fara sa fie nevoie ca ceilalti doi sa il impinga de la spate, si Harap Alb il urma intr-un moment pentru a se asigura ca nu ii pacaleste cumva.

Portalul era in fapt cadrul unei usi, iar pe partea cealalta erau cladiri imense pana la nori, din sticla si fier, masinarii ce se misca fara zgomot pe strazi de piatra, copaci pe care poti sa ii numeri pe degete si zeci, si zeci de oameni cu aceleasi haine ciudate pe care le purtau Harap Alb si Spanul. Harap Alb fu nevoit sa se dea cu un pas inapoi, socul a ce vedea facandu-l sa ii fie rau. In urmatorul moment Spanul era in spatele sau, sustinandu-l cu o mana de umar; Harap Alb auzi cum ceva din material era taiat, suspinul eliberat al lui Vår. In urmatorul moment, feciorul de crai era impins inainte prin portal, cu Spanul inca avand o mana pe umarul lui.

Au cazut pe jos, pe piatra si intre oameni, ce au tipat indignati si i-au ocolit de parca era ceva trivial ca doua persoane sa se manifesteze din neant pe trotuar. Masinariile erau la ceva distanta de ei si Harap Alb nici nu voia sa se gandeasca ce s-ar fi ales de pielea lor daca ar fi picat intre ele. Spanul se ridica si apuca antebratul lui Harap-Alb, tragandu-l rapid in sus, pentru a nu mai atrage atentia.

-Ce sunt meleagurile astea... cum se face ca toti oamenii arata asa.... ce sunt acele masinarii ce se misca fara zgomot-

-Daca as stii, ti-as explica, dar nu stiu. Vår si surorile lui o fac, totusi. Mi-au zis cum sa ma ghidez. Trebuie sa mergem la una dintre cladirile mari, pe care scrie ho-tel si sa le dam bani din hartie pentru a ne lasa sa stam intr-o camera, ca la un han. Cand l-am gasit pe Vår avea zeci din hartiile astea in buzunare, copilul.

Harap Alb dadu din cap, stiind ca orice s-ar intampla Spanul avea sa se descurce. Pana ce au gasit un hotel, au avut parte de cinci interactiuni cu oameni care nu voiau sa le ia banii si doua intalniri cu persoane ce le-au smuls bancnotele din maini si au fugit. Au gasit o "receptie" intr-un final, unde au cerut o camera; femeia cu care vorbeau, in camasa si pantaloni (o femeie!!!) s-a uitat la ei, apoi intr-o masinarie pe care nici Harap Alb, nici Spanul, nu o intelegeau, apoi din nou la ei, apoi a oftat.

-Nu aveti o rezervare, dar sa fiu sincera mi-e un pic frica de voi, in special de tipul span, asa ca am gasit o camera libera. Platiti acum pentru o noapte, si daca vreti sa va extindeti sederea veniti la receptie.

-Asta e minunat, putem sa-

-Dar, fata a ridicat mana, intrerupandu-l pe Span, iar Harap Alb aproape a luat-o la bataie. E un singur pat.

Linistea s-a lasat peste ei, dar dupa cateva minute de racnete in hol, Harap Alb si Spanul au ajuns in camera cu un singur pat, amandoi stand in colturi diferite. Spanul era intins cu ochii inchisi si incruntat pe pat, iar Harap Alb pazea usa, fara sa isi vorbeasca, de parca erau doi adolescenti la prima lor intalnire.

-Se putea mai rau, Stapane, zise incet Harap Alb, iar Spanul isi deschise ochii pentru a-l privi. Puteam sa nu fi fost acceptati in niciun hotel, doar le-am tot oferit bani oamenilor din cladiri de sticla si nu i-au vrut. Eu o sa iau o perna si o sa dorm pe podea, macar nu e un mormant sapat de mine.

Acum Spanul se ridica si veni incet inspre el, ochii mari dar ficsi de parca isi urmarea prada. Harap Alb inghiti in sec si isi atinti ochii in ai lui, fara sa rupa contactul vizual macar pentru a clipi.

-Asta e ceea ce vrei, Harape? intreba Spanul si era in fata lui acum, cu o mana ridicata in dreptul obrazului lui, fara sa il atinga. Fii sincer, caci o sa stiu daca nu ai fost si o sa regreti minciuna. Fii sincer. Nu vreau sa iti fac vreun rau.

-Nu e ceea ce vreau, ofta Harap Alb cuvintele, iar Spanul isi lipi usor si tandru degetele de obrazul sau, iar Harap Alb nu mai era el. Vreau sa impartim un pat, vreau sa ma atingi in timp ce dorm si sa ma trezesc cu buzele tale in jurul penisului meu.

Spanul ii dadu o palma, grea dar usoara si plina de ura si poate altceva, iar inainte ca Harap Alb sa reactioneze Spanul il lipi de perete, capul feciorului ajungand la nasul lui. Il saruta cu atata ferocitatea incat dintii lui Harap Alb incepura sa clantane.

Intr-un moment mainile ii erau pe mijlocul tanarului si soldurile Spanului se impingeau in el fara mila, iar Harap Alb devenea incet-incet Harap Rosu din cauza rusinii. Spanul nu avea mila de buzele sale, apoi de gatul, de urechile sale atunci cand il saruta si il musca de parca era cea mai gustoasa bucata de carne pe care a pus gura vreodata.

Gemetele scapau din gura lui Harap Alb fara oprire, alimentate de un motor incins, si Spanul isi opri miscarile din solduri doar pentru a-si pune o mana in jurul membrului lui peste pantaloni, strangand, si pe cealalta in jurul gatului sau, tinand la fel de puternic. Harap Alb inchise ochii si isi lovi capul de peretele din spatele lui in oftatul sau de placere, iar Spanul scoase un sunet animalic, tragandu-l inca o data spre el si muscandu-l de buze pana ce i-a dat sangele.

Se termina asa brusc incat Harap Alb avu nevoie de un moment sa isi dea seama ca nu a fost vreun alt vis de-al lui, ca era reala realitatea. Isi deschise ochii, iar Spanul era intins pe pat, incruntat, insa il urmarea cu o privire ca de foc. Traversase canera de hotel de parca nu a fost langa Harap Alb de-abia cu cateva secunde inainte.

Se ridica pe coate in pat cand Harap Alb isi calma respiratia si veni spre el, lasandu-se in genunchi in dreptul patului, in dreptul lui. Spanul se ridica in sezut pe marginea patului, isi departa picioarele pentru a il inconjura pe Harap Alb, luandu-i obrajii intre degetele aratator si cel mare, facandu-l sa il priveasca cu oglinzile sufletului sau.

-Asta e ceea ce vrei? Toata aceasta uratenie, tot acest haos? intreba el, rece, dar mai mic ca niciodata.

Harap Alb nici macar nu ezita, inima batandu-i in piept si minte cu un singur cuvant. -Da, Stapane, a zis el, iar Spanul ii dadu drumul cu o incuviintare.

-Nu ai voie sa vorbesti asa urat, spuse el, privirea cuprinsa-i de o frenezie aproape antuziasta. Cand te vei referi la penisul meu de-acum incolo vei spune exlusiv "membru" sau "jucaria Stapanului". Pentru asta trebuie sa te pedepsesc... dar de asemenea recompensez, caci ai fost sincer si direct, si apreciez asta imens. Recompensa ti-ai primit-o deja, pentru ca stiu ca nu ai mai fost sarutat asa inainte, a fost un gest de mila, dar si un test, sa vad cum reactionezi.

-Si am trecut testul?

Spanul se uita la erectia lui Harap Alb. -Cu brio.

Roseata era cunoscuta acum lui Harap Alb, dar asta nu insemna ca o ura mai putin. 

-Iar atunci... care e pedeapsa? intreba Harap Alb, privindu-l pe Span cum se lasa pe spate si se tinea in sus pe palmele lui.

-Nu mai ai voie sa ma atingi pana diseara, spuse el serios, si Harap Alb inghiti in sec. Si daca nu ai voie sa ma atingi pe mine atunci... nici tu nu ai voie sa te atingi pe tine.

-D-dar...

Spanul il apuca pe Harap-Alb de sub supsori intr-un gest fulgerator si il trase peste el, piepturile lor lipindu-se, respiratia tanarului iesind cu greutate. Inainte ca Harap Alb sa il sarute, sau sa se desprinda, sau sa faca orice altceva, Spanul il intorse si il arunca peste genunchii lui, lovindu-i fundul cu trei palme intr-o succesiune rapida. Harap Alb tipa o data, scurt, dar nu putu cu geamatul ce urma aproape imediat.

Spanul ii apuca parul in pumn si ii trase fata spre el, zambindu-i cu toti dintii lui mici, infricosatori si minunati. Minunat de infricosatori.

-Si sa nu imi zici "dar" niciodata, spuse el si ii dadu drumul. Nu te atinge cat sunt plecat.

Cu o forta incredibila il rasuci din nou si il lasa pe pat in timp ce el pleca din camera, fluierand. Harap Alb auzi usa descuindu-se, deschizandu-se, inchizandu-se si incuindu-se, dar nu recepta niciun sunet peste vuietul de emotie din urechile sale.

Se astepta orice, dar nu la asta.

Cu erectia-i dureroasa, cu fata inrosita si plangand de durere si placere, Harap Alb multumi stelelor ca nu se astepta la asta. Adormi cu cuvinte de lauda pe buze si un zambet in trasaturile-i deschise si, intr-un final, linistite.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> V-ati fi asteptat la mai mult, nu-i asa?  
> Unde e extremul bdsm pe care l-ai tot mentionat, unde s-a dus Spanul, suntem insetati si terifiati si vrem mai mult oh marete scriitor de povesti nesfinte.  
> La asta va spun...  
> 25 decembrie 2020. @nox-scrie pe Tumblr. Adevaratul BDSM va fi postat pentru sase (6) zile, apoi il voi sterge pe 1 ianuarie 2021 si voi uita ca a existat vreodata. Aceasta e singura voastra sansa sa il cititi si sa va spalati pe cap cu el.  
> Check my tumblr for the fanfic's playlist as weeelll!!!!  
> ...  
> Kudos and shout at me in the comments, that's my kink <33\. Share with friends and enemies and do three matanii tonight before bed, you're gonna need them.  
> ...  
> IMI PARE RAU PENTRU OAMENII CE AU VENIT AICI PENTRU FLORICA SI ANA SI CAT DE DRAGUTE SUNT ELE CAND COMIT CRIME LESBIANATICE SI ACUM VAD ASTA. STIU CA NU MA VETI IERTA, SI NICI EU PE MINE...


End file.
